Searching for Cammie
by awesomegirlxx
Summary: 4 years ago, Cammie was declared MIA. Zach is struggling to cope without her. Then, they find a lead and soon rescue her, but she can't remember a thing...
1. prologue

**my first fan-fic! probably rubbish but review and tell me what you think**

**Cammie**

I wandered through the streets in Roseville, Virginia. I had been given the address where a circle operative was supposedly hiding. As I approached the targets house, I heard footsteps behind me. "Cammie," a voice asked, "what are you doing here?"

It was Josh Abrams. "Oh hi, it's been a while since I last saw you. How's it going?"

"Why don't you come in for a cup of tea and we'll catch up?" I followed him to the address I had been given, wondering why I needed to investigate here. I thought of Zach. He'd be jealous of 'Jimmy' as Zach insisted in calling josh, my ex-boyfriend.

"So what are you doing these days cam?" Josh said as he poured the kettle.

"I work for the government," I replied.

''Oh cool,'' Josh gave me my tea, "I'm in the family business, you know, the pharmacy.''

I drank my tea... Everything faded away. The tea, the address, everything began to fit together as I slipped away.

**Zach**

I stared at the photo of me, Cammie and our daughter, Morgan. I missed her. I hate it when she goes on solo missions, but I know she's a good spy and always comes home. I'd heard the girls giggling while talking to Cammie yesterday. I was trying to work out what Cammie wasn't telling me. Ah well she will tell me this afternoon when she Skypes me.

Then Bex walked in, crying. ''Zach,'' she sobbed, ''we need to talk.''

Rebecca Baxter never cried. What on earth could be so serious?

"Go on. What's happened?"

"It's Cammie,"

I got a sick feeling in my stomach, "go on"

"She's missing. Gone. Not there. Ohhhhh..."

''No'' I gasped

''And worse."

What could be worse than my Gallagher girl going missing? It was high school summer all over again. I couldn't lose her. Not again.

"She's pregnant." bex announced.

I never cried. It was a rule. I was the strong one. Yet I couldn't help the tears that rolled down my cheeks.

**an- please review and tell me what you think. hope to update by the weekend.**

**-gertrude (not my real name)**


	2. the mission

**Heres the next chapter. sorry its so short, but the next one will be longer**

**disclaimer, ally carter owns characters.**

4 years later...

Bex

"ZACHARY GOODE, OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOOR THIS INSTANT!" I didn't have time for this.

"DO YOU WANT A PUNCH IN THE PRIVATES? THEN HURRY UP!"

The door opened and a cute face looked out, little Morgan.

"Auntie Bexie! Hello!"

"Hey Morg, where's your Daddy?"

"Here. Bex seriously, what do the neighbours Heres the next chapter, agthink when you bang down our door and scream your head off at 8 in the morning?"

Zach looked tired and old. He seemed to age about 10 years when Cammie went missing. And he never ever smirked anymore. (Gasp)

I pushed a folder into his hands and said, "Read. It's our mission objective. We don't have much time."

Zach

A photo fell out. A woman with long blonde hair held a little boy with dark hair and green eyes. I broke down and began to cry. Cammie was safe. And I was father to a son. Then a face jumped out at me. Next to Cammie with his arm round her was a familiar face. Jimmy. Holding Cammie in a way reserved to me. Why was she with him? Why hasn't she come home?

"ZACH! Don't ignore me I had to call you 5 times then."

I read our objective

_Mission:__ to retrieve Chloe Abrams aka Former agent Cameron Morgan_

_Operatives__: Rebecca Baxter, Zachary Goode, Macey Winters __**(a.n. Macey is married to Preston), **__Elizabeth Sutton, Gant Newman, Jonas Anderson_

My cover was a man named Jonathan Harding who is married to Celia Harding (Macey). We were buying a house in Roseville, near to where Cammie lived. The others were staying at Gallagher. Then I read that Morgan was part of my cover. She was my daughter and macey's step daughter.

"NO! Morgan is too young to come!"

"She may help Cammie remem- err come with us."

"WHATS WRONG WITH HER MEMORY? WHATS HAPPENED?"

"Zach, she thinks she is Chloe Abrams and won't remember us. We believe she was fed memory elixir then josh found her and took her in."

I was shocked.

"Let's go find my Gallagher girl," I said.

**there. didnt take as long as expected so the next one will be longer**

**please review**

** - Gertrude**


	3. seeing cammie again

**thank you to all the people who read my story and those who reviewed, I dont want to make anyone cry, just to write a good story which I am hopefully doing. anyway here it is. Enjoy!**

Cammie

I walked downstairs with my son, Joe. Josh was in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Hey Hun" I called. He turned round and grinned. I looked out the window and saw a removal van drive up to the house on the corner. A young man helped a girl and a woman out of the car.

"Ooh, new neighbours. I'll take Joe round and say hello."

"Not before toast babe. Here's your Cheerios, Joe" we ate our breakfast, cleaned up Joe and wandered round.

Macey

Morgan called to me that we had some visitors. I ran down and opened the door. It was Cammie.

"Hello. I'm Chloe and I've just come to welcome you to Roseville."

"Oh hi, I'm Celia."

"Do I know you?" she asked, "I feel like I should know you"

SHE RECOGNISED ME! But I had to stick to my cover to find out what she knew. Zach rushed down the stairs and stared at Cammie in wonder and happiness

"No, I don't know anyone called Chloe, apart from you now."

"Oh sorry"

"Don't be. This is my husband, Jonathon. This is Chloe, our new neighbour."

He averted his gaze and studied the floor.

"John is usually very talkative. I don't know why he's being so _rude."_

He looked back up and said hi. A look crossed Cammie's face but she looked away. Then Morgan arrived and started talking to Cammie's son. Then another look crossed Cammie's face. They said goodbye and wandered home.

Zach

She didn't recognise me. My Gallagher girl gave me a _blank look!_ I couldn't bear it. But she thought she knew Macey. That was a start.

"Dada, mommy didn't know me" Morgan sobbed. I held her close, and stroked her hair. We hadn't seen Cammie in four years and I began to wish I hadn't seen her at all. I wanted to kill whoever had done this to her.

"I invited her to our housewarming party on Saturday, okay? Then Bex, Grant, Liz and Jonas can try to trigger memories about us" Macey said. "Alright" I replied

Cammie

That family seemed familiar. The man seemed to know me. I had to know if I knew them before the accident. I sat on the sofa and dozed off...

* * *

"_Macey! Stop it! You know I'm ticklish"_

"_Sorry Cammie but it's funny."_

_I am being ticked by one of my best friends. Then my boyfriend Zach joins in. it is a lovely sunny day with all my friends there. We are about 20. I feel comfortable and happy as I lay in Zach's arms..._

* * *

_we kissed._

_"Run away with me"_

_I kissed him again_

_"Gallagher girl, we can go. we can can get off the grid and stay off the grid until its safe. for everyone. we can keep each other safe."_

_"what are you saying Zach?"_

_"we're the only people they will think twice about killing"..._

* * *

I woke up. I was confused. there was more to the last memory

Things I need to find out from the new family:

- why I kissed Celia's husband

- why I called him Zach

- Why they called me Cammie

- Why he called me Gallagher girl, did i go to Gallagher academy?

- why I called Celia Macey

- did I run away with Zach/ mr Harding

- Who wanted to kill me

- Who Bex, Liz, Jonas, Preston and Grant are

- Why I cant remember

Maybe I'll never know. But I have to ask. I will find out at the party tommorrow.

**was that long enough? Or still too short? please review and tell me what you think and any ideas for upcoming chapters are welcome.**


	4. The Party

**sorry for not updating, i've been sooo busy doing other important stuff. hope you enjoy.**

Cammie

I got changed into my party dress. It was the new families' party this evening and I wanted to impress. I also wanted to ask about my dreams. Hopefully they would know. Joe was all dressed up neatly for the party.

"Chloe, as always you look stunning."

"You don't look ugly either," I teased. I loved Josh but I felt we weren't as strong as we should be; my heart seemed to want someone else. I had no idea who that someone else was though.

We walked into the mansion, it looked amazing. Celia knew how to throw a party. Everything looked all clean and beautiful. They clearly had some cash. Josh and I separated. I went to talk to the ladies, laughing with my neighbours, all the time looking for Celia.

Zach

I watched as Josh pulled Cammie into our home, his arm slung round her. I glared, it was all I could do not to punch his face in. She looked beautiful as she smiled and chatted to everyone, then stopped in front of Macey.

"Celia, can we talk?"

They walked into the kitchen. I turned round and there was Jimmy, glaring at me. I glared back, and then followed Macey into the kitchen.

"I've realised why I thought I knew you. I mean, you're the spitting image of the senator's daughter, _Macey McHenry. _And she was plastered on our TV for half a year when we were teens, huh?" My face fell. She thought it was a mistake.

"But who is Cammie Morgan? I keep dreaming about her, and you and your husband were there. I thought you may know?" she asked.

"You."

"What?"

Macey looked at me for help. "You need to come with us," I told her. "Take your son"

"And don't tell Josh," Macey chipped in.

I felt my heart break as she flashed us a dirty look.

"You're crazy."

She stormed out.

Cammie

I felt annoyed. That family were freaks.

"Joe's tired," I told Josh, "we're going home, okay?"

We walked up our drive where I saw a woman holding Celia's daughter's hand.

"Hi, are you Cammie Abrams?" the woman asked. "I'm Liz."

"It's Chloe," I snapped.

Liz looked horrified. "Yes that's what I meant; I'm sorry." She glanced behind me in fear. I gasped as everything went blank. The last thing I heard was my baby's scream.

Liz

I looked up into the face of a very angry Bex.

"ELIZABETH SUTTON, YOU ALMOST GAVE IT AWAY! I HAD TO KNOCK HER OUT, YOU IDIOT!"

I looked at Cammie's body. "She doesn't know who she is. She doesn't know us. She doesn't even know her own daughter." I sobbed. We carried them away, Bex carrying Cammie's limp body, me struggling with her toddler. We loaded them on to the van and drove to the Gallagher academy.

A few hours later...

Cammie

I woke up in a small room. I had been here before. I felt so sleepy. I didn't have long before I was dragged under again.

"Where am I?" I croaked".

"In a secure CIA base," a man said. "So you, Chloe, are safe here."

"Where's Joe and Josh?" I asked but before he could reply sleep claimed me again.

**So they decided to kidnap Cammie. She's going to be unconscious so I need ideas for memories/dreams. please review, you awesome people. Hope you like it. Any guesses for who the man in the room is?**


	5. dreams

**Everything in italics is Cammie's flashbacks while she is unconscious**

Zach

I watched as my daughter tried to convince my son that they were siblings. Like his mother, he refused to believe. Townsend walked into the room. "I just wanted to inform you that Cammie woke up. She is unconscious again." **(AN – ha-ha, all you people who said Joe Solomon were WRONG) **I sighed and held my face in my hands.

Morgan ran up and asked, "Uncle Eddy, is Mommy okay?"

"Cameron will be fine, Morgan."

"Can I see her? Please, please, pleeeeeeeaase?"

* * *

_Josh was with his school friend, Dillon. I walked towards them. _

"_How was _school_ today?" Dillon taunted._

"_Fine."_

"_We were just coming to see you."_

"_Really? But... you don't know where I live."_

"_Oh sure we do. I saw you Saturday. Walking back to school. With you_r friends_."_

"_But... I'm home schooled. I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Give it up rich girl. I saw you"_

"_I'm so sorry..." I whispered, turning to Josh._

"_You're one of them?" he asked in disgust._

"_Josh-"_

"_A Gallagher girl," my chest began to ache._

"_So what if I am?"_

"_I was bored and I wanted to see if I could get away with it, okay?"_

"_Look, I'm leaving tomorrow. I had to say goodbye. Hey, take care, okay?"_

_Somehow I knew that what I had said was a lie._

* * *

Josh

I ran down the street. I knocked on Dee-Dee's door. She opened it. "She's gone. The COC will kill us. Help me look." Then, a van stopped outside and I pulled out a gun. But there were no bullets. We were hand cuffed and taken to the Gallagher academy. I realised that even in sophomore year, Cammie had been a spy. Then, a memory flooded back to me. My memory had been wiped after I had found out the true nature of my ex-girlfriend's school. They took me in for questioning.

* * *

_"You're already packed." _

_We chatted for a bit but as I was turning to go..._

"_Oh, and Cammie..." His arm slid around me, he dipped me and pressed his lips to mine. I felt a strange sensation, more intense than with Josh. This boy and I ... we were meant to be._

"_I always finish what I start."_

"_So this is goodbye?"_

"_Come on Gallagher girl. What would be the odds of that?"_

_I then recognised him from another dream. That wasn't goodbye._

* * *

Morgan

Mommy looked so tired. I rested my head on her tummy.

"I'm so sorry..." she mumbled.

My head snapped up. Oh, she was dreaming.

Joe looked at me. "How she your mama? She my mama."

Daddy's eyes filled with tears. Then he got up and burst out of the room. Aunty Macey tried to calm him down. He was angry. I hate it when Daddy's angry. "Look what you did," I snapped at my brother then gave him a hug. He was all alone.

* * *

_A helicopter flew towards us. I looked at the girl beside me._

"_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

"_Our teacher wouldn't do anything in front of Preston."_

"_Maybe he shouldn't be here"_

_The door opened and two masked figures stepped out and another abseiled from the helicopter. I screamed, "I'M ON SUMMER VACATION!"_

_We began fighting. How I knew the moves, I don't know._

"_I hit a guy," Preston said in shock._

"_Yeah good job."_

_Then, we tumbled down an air vent, away from the kidnappers. Then everything faded to black._

* * *

Bex

I had Zach pinned underneath me. I'd told him that until he calmed down he was staying just here. I couldn't have him bursting into the interrogation room and attacking Josh. "Bex let me up. This won't make me calm down." I relaxed at the wrong time and found myself flipped over and Zach was escaping. I grasped his foot and tripped him up. We sparred for a bit, until us both began to laugh. This was fun.

* * *

"_Preston, listen. I need your help. But first I must explain some things to you. The Gallagher academy is not a posh, snobbish school. We are spies. Well, in training."_

_He gaped at me "so Macey's a spy."_

"_Yes."_

"_Wow, she never seemed hotter. Hey! That explains Boston! Right?"_

"_Yes. You didn't tell anyone that I'm here?"_

"_No!"_

"_Good. Now you cannot tell your dad any of this, understand?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Now, I need to rob a bank. And not any old bank, one of the most secure in the world."_

_A strange pulling sensation came over me._

I coughed. A girl was sitting there playing with my hair. "MOMMY!" she yelled, realising I was awake. Mr Harding ran in. "Step back now Morgan. Now miss, how do you feel?"

"Ready for answers." I replied. He laughed.

"Well first, I'm agent Zachary Goode-"

"Am I a spy too?" I butted in.

"You were. Now tell me what you remember."

I told him all about the dreams. He smiled as I described being kissed outside my school.

"I don't understand. I mean about me and Josh." Zach pushed a book into my hands.

"Read. It explains all about you and Josh. Oh and everything you were told in the past four years is most likely a lie."

I opened the book and began to read.

**REVIEW! the more reviews i get, the faster i update.**

** gertrude xx**


	6. reactions

**think yourself lucky awesome people. im updating early,so its shorter than normal. there will be some action next chapter.**

I put the book down. I was completely confused. Was I Cammie or Chloe?

I decided I would sneak out and take a walk to clear my head. There was an air vent in the room. It looked big enough to crawl through. I climbed in.

My body took over. I crawled subconsciously through dirty passageways, until I bumped into someone.

"Argghh!" the voice screamed. "Who's there? The Chameleonette does not like being snuck up on!"

* * *

Bex

Grant and I were enjoying a passionate kiss. 'His lips taste so sweet', I thought. Then a voice said:

"eww! Auntie Bexie, and uncle grant, help me find Laura, instead of sucking each other's faces off! You're going looking in our room, ill check her favourite passageways. Grrr... She knows Auntie Liz needs my help, when I find her, I'll kill her."

Morgan stalked off. I often wonder if her and my Laura were swapped at birth. I mean, she is like a mix between me and Liz. My daughter is more like a mix of Cammie and Macey.

I walked into Cammie's room. Her bed was empty and the air vent was open. Typical.

* * *

Cammie

"Well neither does the Chameleon. Get moving!" I snapped. The figure squeezed by. I crawled on, until I hopped into a dusty passageway. I then wandered through the abandoned corridors until my feet lead me to a door that said headmistress. Time to meet my mother.

I knocked on the door. A woman came to answer. She was tall with long blonde hair but her blue eyes were rimmed with tears. Seeing me, she pulled me into a hug and cried harder. I comforted her and told her I was home. She sniffed and pulled away to look at me.

"So you're my mom, right?"

" Cammie, I don't want to push you to remember me but do you want to watch some videos of when you were little?"

"yes!" I wanted to remember her soo bad. I felt guilty that I didn't remember.

So we spent the rest of the evening laughing at videos of me but it felt like I was watching someone else, like on You've Been Framed.

* * *

Macey

I decided to go and see the headmistress. Maybe she knew how to help Cammie. Zach was going mad. I would too if Preston forgot me. So I knocked on her door to hear laughter and muffled voices. Who was making Rachel so happy? Cammie opened the door. I was shocked. How did she get here? Does she know it's her mom?

* * *

Bex

I was about to climb in after cam but i heard chatter. no, more like arguing. i went to follow before i was greeted by...

**Cliffy! who is the Chameleonette? Follow to find out... oh and RREEVVIIEEWW! – Gertrude xox**

**remember, 5 reviews means longer chapter, awesome people**


	7. kidnap

**Hey thanks for all your reviews means a lot please do the same for this chapter. here goes...**

* * *

Bex

Laura.

I looked at my daughter. She was filthy!

"LAURA CAMERON NEWMAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?"

Laura looked close to tears. I hugged my daughter and told her I was sorry. I only yelled because I care too much. She smiled and babbled on about how she saw her idol. She's ecstatic that she's alive but disappointed about her amnesia.

I realised that she had faked her tears. She would be a brilliant spy, but she wanted to be a honeypot. NO WAY! Grant went mad when I accepted a honey potting mission. She wanted to be just like Cammie and had a similar love for passageways.

I climbed into the passageway. It was filthy. Looks like Laura was the only one who used it. Old Cammie would have a heart attack about its condition. I didn't use the passageways as much so I soon lost my way.

* * *

Liz

I frowned. Morgan was late. Again. What is it with ten year olds not knowing how to turn up on time? When she starts Gallagher, she will need to be more punctual, or face serious consequences.

Morgan burst in.

"Hey Auntie Liz, I had to find Laura. She wandered off. Gone crawling down some passage way. Sorry I'm late..."

She droned on, so I tuned out.

"AUNT LIZZIE!"

My head snapped up

"Stop ignoring me. Now when are Megan and Sophia coming? I need someone who hasn't inherited her dad's stupidity." I laughed. Laura could be stupid sometimes. Megan was a master of disguise and was a computer expert, like her mom and dad. Sophia didn't care about looks it drove her mom mad. Macey would complain about how many guys she could beat up.

"She will be here next week."

All of a sudden CODE BLACK screamed through the hallways. Morgan helped me put all the lab stuff in the secure black lab. We covered our heads and braced ourselves in fear. What now?

* * *

Macey

Rachel pulled the couch out then pulled me and Cammie towards a trapdoor but a masked gunman stood at the door.

"Hand over Josh, Deedee and the girl or Mrs Winters dies!" The gun was pointed at my head. Cammie screamed and looked about to faint. Then she composed herself and walked forward.

"NO!" Rachel and I screamed at the same time. Then a bullet zipped past my head. Cammie left with the man, but not before she slipped three books into her jacket. They were cove ops reports. That she had written. Cammie smiled at us before she was handcuffed and dragged away.

* * *

Zach

Joseph Solo man had been shot. The culprit dragged his companion out of the interrogation room but I landed a punch on his cheek. We began to fight. I kicked him in the stomach, he aimed a roundhouse to my bits, which I blocked and used to tip him off balance.

Bex ran through and grabbed his companion and began to beat her up but upon realising who she was bex tied the woman to the chair. Then someone dragged Cammie past. Grant took on the guy I had been fighting and I ran after my one true love. Then I saw another man was carrying my baby boy, who I only realised existed a few days ago. They piled them aboard a helicopter which I stowed away on. I had only just found them. I wasn't going to lose them again.

I crept through the copter until I reached my son. They had hit him badly and were covered in blood. I held him and looked at his broken body. He was only four...

"Dada..." he mumbled weakly.

"That's right, Dada's here, he's not going to leave you." tears welled up in my eyes. Who could do that to a child.

"Joe want mama..." he whispered.

"So does dada." I replied. That's his mama I meant, but I got the feeling we would be seeing mine...

"I presume this is my Grandson, Zachary dear?"

I clenched my fists. That monster would never be his Grandma. i was right, we would be seeing her again.

* * *

**so there yoou go. one request awesome peeps...**

**r**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**

**p**

**l**

**e**

**a**

**s**

**e**

**!**

**oh and should this story be a k+ or a t. lemme know ta**

** - Gertrude xxx**


	8. rescue or is it?

**hey awesome people, its gertrude again.**

Bex

I tied Josh and Deedee to the chair and pointed a gun at Deedee. Grant started questioning Josh. Josh didn't reply so I sent a shot just passed Deedee head. She screamed. Josh glared at me and called me some very rude things. Grant slapped him. I glared at Josh and yelled:

"I ONLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BEST FRIEND! IM ASKING HOW YOU FOUND HER BUT ITS LOOKING LIKE YOU WERE INVOLVED IN HER KIDNAPPING!"

"Piss off, bitch" he replied. Grant slapped him again. He hauled Josh into the interrogation office as Liz carried Mr Solomon to the hospital. I turned to Deedee.

"What is your name?"

Before she could reply, a crowd of sophomores came down the corridor, to cove ops. I had to think of something quick.

Zach

Mother looked at my tear-stained face and laughed. I pulled out a gun and shot her in the arm. She screamed, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" at me. I laughed,

"I know."

She realised what she had said as I carried Joe's limp body through the helicopter until I reached a locked door. I heard crying. It was Cammie.

"STAND BACK!" I yelled as I shot the lock. The door flew open. Cammie gasped when she saw me

"Oh, Zach! You shouldn't be here!"

Then she saw our son,

"What happened? What did they do? Oh, my baby!"

She cried. I held her as she stroked Joe's head, and we waited, for my mother to find us, or for an opportunity to escape.

Macey

I screamed. My best friend was on her way to the CoC HQ. She would probably die. Someone else realised this at the same time as me, because a Zach shaped blur ran past the doorway. The gunman raced off at the same time, after Zach. Then, Liz ran in with a sobbing Morgan.

"Laura stowed away on the helicopter," Liz explained, worry in her eyes. "I haven't told Bex or Grant."

Rachel snapped her head up and glared, "SHE DOESN'T KNOW HER DAUGHTER'S MISSING. IF MEGAN WAS MISSING, WOULD YOU BE HAPPY IF YOUR FRIENDS NEVER TOLD YOU? OF COURSE NOT, SO GO TELL HER!"

We raced off to the subs. we walked in and saw the sophomore class practising interrogation skills... on Deedee... I raised an eyebrow at Bex, who gave me a look to say, 'what was I supposed to do?'

The bell went and on the way, Liz gave the girls memory sweets, so they could forget the last hour. I grabbed their notes.

the CoC threatened to kill Deedee and their kids if Josh didn't help and Deedee didn't keep her mouth shut

Josh and Deedee were married with two ten-year olds; a boy and a girl.

They 'got divorced' a few months before Cammie arrived.

Their neighbours think Josh had cheated on Deedee with Cammie, so they broke up, and when josh married Cammie, she had an accident, and amnesia.

Josh was told to give Cammie a special tea and erase her memory; and keep her there until the CoC decided to terminate her.

Deedee hasn't seen her children for five years; they are apparently living at granny's to escape from daddy while Deedee searches for a new home. They are actually in the CoC base, ready to be terminated if they slip up.

josh and Deedee know nothing else

Meanwhile, Bex and grant learned of their daughter's reckless mission, needless to say, they were livid. Josh and Deedee were left under the watchful eye of the Gallagher staff, while Bex, Grant, Me, Rachel, Joe and Abby climbed into a helicopter and flew after the CoC.

Cammie

I heard some fighting and a little girl scream. My heart stopped. Was it Morgan? Zach gave my hand a squeeze.

"Morgan is in a secret code black room. They can't get to her."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"However, it could be our niece, Laura. You're her idol. Bex was annoyed at first that she didn't idolise her mother but she would rather have it you than some other spy. Anyway, she may have come af-..."

The door burst open and a girl was thrown in. Zach and Joe hid in a corner of the small room.

"I know you're in there Goode. However, it doesn't matter as you will be locked in."

Four plates of food and four bottles of water were pushed through a letterbox in the door.

The others started to eat but Zach stopped them.

"It could be poisonous." before I could reply, he had a mouthful and sip of the water, declared it safe and we tucked in.

... A while later...

We heard some gunshots and yelling. A voice called out

"Laura?"

"MOM! MOMMY! OVER HERE!" Laura yelled.

The door was unlocked and Bex, Zach and I climbed into the Gallagher helicopter with Joe Goode and Laura. We needed medical help, quick. my son was dying.

Mystery person

I watched as the enemy helicopter went back to its base. The others continued on. However, I knew that the enemy had killed my colleagues in the helicopter and were commandeering the copter along with the others to base. Well... they'll all have to die... Bwahahahaha...

**okay, here is chapter 8. wow, that is a lot of chapters. anyway, review, tell me what you think, mabye who the mystery person is...**

** - Gertrude xox - by the way i may do a one shot/songfic series. What do you think?**


	9. helicopters

**Hey it's Gertrude! My friend at school calls me that – forgotten why but oh well – so I actually answer to Gertrude. If you yell it out I will actually look round lol. DO NOT TRY THIS IF YOU KNOW ME! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**OMG Olly Murs on Thursday 21****st**** March, amazing! He was just awesome and soooo funny. But anyway...**

**I am so sorry.  
I FORGOT TO UPDATE FOR AGES!  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry**

**I'll shut up now and let you read my story. Note – it's all in Cammie's pov and present tense now.**

I've read through five of my journals now. It's weird. I feel like I know people that I only remember for two weeks, when I've known them my whole life. Yep, it's been a week since the helicopter incident. Joe was now alive and well and was running round with his sister. His cousin is in a wheel chair for a few more weeks. And two more cousins are arriving this afternoon. Macey has gone to pick them up from her luxurious mansion, and to see Preston.

I have had a few more dreams. One was of Morgan's birth. Ouch, she hurt! She was an adorable baby.

The other was of a party at Macey's mansion. And Zach and I may have got drunk. Very drunk. And so we went up to one of the spare bedrooms... I think this dream came about nine months before the previous dream.

Bex, Grant, Mom, Joe Solomon, Aunt Abby and Townsend are still at the CoC base. Zach, Macey and Liz keep telling me everything will be all right and that they're amazing spies. Each time, I tell them, "I KNOW! I READ THE FRICKING JOURNALS, GUYS!" Zach just tells me to chill. I'm beginning to remember how I feel about each person, just looking at Zach sets off fireworks in my stomach.

A helicopter whirrs above us. The kids or the gang? Or more terrorists? Hope it is one of the first two.

I stand up and Zach wraps his arms around me. He begins kissing my neck but I push him off and whisper, "not now." he pouts, giving me puppy dog eyes. I look away. Morgan pushes Laura through the halls towards the helipad. We run after them.

An excited scream is heard from outside. A young girl steps out. She has long glossy black hair, and designer clothes. She rips off her heels and puts on a battered pair of converse.

"SOFIA!" Macey shrieks. "PUT THOSE HEELS BACK ON RIGHT NOW INSTEAD OF THOSE DIRTY SCRUFFY... THINGS!"

Sofia rolls her eyes.

The next girl to step out is a small scrawny blonde; a mini Liz. She doesn't exactly step out, she trips and falls.

"Oopsy daisy!" she giggles.

"MEGAN! SOFIA!" Morgan and Laura yell.

"MORGAN! LAURA!" Megan and Sofia yell back.

"GROUP HUG!"

I laugh.

They start gossiping, and leave Macey with their suitcases. We take them to their room.

Macey is glad to see I'm okay with everything. I mean, it is a little freaky finding out that your husband isn't really your husband, he's actually a terrorist and for the past four years he has been lying to you, and you're actually married to a spy with a daughter you don't remember. But I am now remembering little bits and pieces, which everyone is pleased about.

The girls gossip about cute boys. Macey sighs and pulls me into her room. She sits me down and pulls some DVDs out. I watch as a group of 15 year olds gossip and get a poor unfortunate blonde ready for a date. I don't catch the guy's name but the girls were all discussing him. Then, the girl looked up and a familiar face looks at me. I realise... "This is us?"

"Yes, genius. Took you a long time to work that one out, didn't it?"

More whirring of helicopters startles me and Macey.

We run out to find Zach helping Mom and Aunt Abby into the infirmary. I rush to over to Bex, who is helping some kids out of the helicopter. They too are rushed away. Where are the others?

Bex sits down in my room and explains that the guys were captured, but as the girls tried to rescue them, they heard some kids being tortured because their parents let me escape. Realising that they are Josh and Dee Dee's kids, they decided to rescue the kids. However, they were shot at, so barely escaped alive.

I sat down in shock. All this happened because of me. What made me so dangerous?

Zach walked in.

"Come on. Pack your bags. Macey has invited us to Winter Lodge. Its safer for Cammie-bear" he said, wrapping his arm around me. I rest my head on his shoulder, and he rests his head on my head. I barely notice Bex leave the room as the only thing that matters is Zach. he stares into my eyes. his sparkling emeralds are the most beautiful things I have ever seen. And then his lips meet mine...

The next morning I wake up next to Zach, his arms wrapped around me. I slide out of his grip.

"Gallagher girl..." he groans.

"Blackthorne boy..." I mimic

we get dressed and pack our clothes and head out. the others are waiting. I stop suddenly and collapse...

* * *

"_There is only one way. we must take over the world, starting with America. at the presidents 50__th__ party, we will shoot every one there. that will leave the country available for we can take over the world!"_

"_boss, his party is in four years!"_

* * *

Zach is by my side.

"What happened, Cammie-bear?"

"Macey, when is the presidents 50th?"

"next week, why"

everything starts fading but I have to tell them, let them know.

"circle massacre, didn't want me to tell you, that's why they wiped my memory..."

**Check out my oneshots and review!**

**Gertrude xox :)**


	10. breakfast in winter lodge

**Sorry guys but I'm really losing inspiration for the story. Pleeeeeeeaase forgive me for taking a while to update**

**Oh btw Cammie can't remember everything, I'm not sure how to give her her life back, any ideas people?**

I wake up in an unfamiliar room. Or is it? I feel connections to the room. I get up and walk out on to a balcony. It's freezing out.

"Mrs Goode? Your breakfast is ready."

I turn around. A maid held a tray of a full English breakfast. She places it on the table

"Thank you. Do you know where my husband is?"

Then, the bathroom door opens and Zach walks out with just a towel round him, hair dripping and looking totally hot. I can see why I fell in love with him. He kisses me and the maid hurries away.

"Where are we?"

"Winter lodge. Its macey's ski resort. The bad guys don't know were here. You," he taps my nose, "are safe"

Then, Morgan walks in.

"Mommy, come skiing later!"

"Okay sweetie"

She runs back out.

Zach takes me to explore the mansion (after getting dressed of course). We walk through hallway after hallway until I sneak away. He turns round and panics. I hide in a passageway and crawl to macey's room. I check first that it is okay to come in before I let myself fall. Macey screams. Preston runs in and I'm just lying there, laughing at everyone's shocked face.

"Mommy, can I go- why is Auntie Cammie laying on the floor laughing? What just happened?" Sophia looks completely confused.

Zach runs in, yelling, "I can't find Cammie! Where the heck is she? Help me find her! After I promised her she was safe! Oh, god..." he sees me, "CAMERON! YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY SCARING ME LIKE THAT? I WAS SO WORRIED! STOP LAUGHING!"

I laugh even harder. I get up and start walking around, dizzily, falling all over the place. Then I collapse.

_Zach_

_I rush over and catch her. Her eyes roll and she is out cold. It's like she has been drugged!_

"_Zach, maybe you should have ordered her breakfast" Macey said_

"_A maid brought her breakfast" I replied._

"_LIZ!" Macey screamed._

_Liz ran in, panicking_

"_We thinks Cammie's been poisoned"_

"_WHAT!" she squeaked, "Why would anyone do that?"_

"_BECAUSE WE'RE SPIES!" bex yelled appearing in the doorway._

_Then Cammie got up. Her eyes bored into mine._

"_Where's Josh?" she asked. "WHERE IS HE? Wait... I know you! You're Cathy's evil son! You kidnapped me from the party! LET ME FREE!"_

_Bex stepped forward. "Cameron Ann Morgan Goode, this is your husband, Zach. He is not-"_

"_SHUT UP BITCH!" Cammie yelled. Bex slapped her._

Cammie

I woke up. Bex was glaring at me. Everyone else looked shocked. What happened?

"DONT EVER CALL ME A BITCH!" What is she talking about? I would never call her a bitch! "I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND! I DONT CARE THAT YOU WERE DRUGGED, IM TRYING TO HELP YOU AND YOU JUST CALL ME THAT!" Drugged? What is she talking about? "I NEVER DID ANYTHING! IM YOUR SISTER! WE SHARE BLOOD! YOU-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I WOULD NEVER CALL YOU A BITCH!" I scream back at her. Everyone looks even more shocked.

Then Macey breaks the awkward silence, "yeah, that's my job. I'm the only one who can call her a bitch!"

The others laughed.

Purple smoke, short cuts and a drunken Mr M all floated into my mind. I laughed softly.

"I'm going to lie down for a bit." I said.

"Yeahh and we'll see who brought you're breakfast." Zach said.

I lay ion macey's bed and went to sleep.

**okay, that chapter was a bit weird. or was it wierd? how do you spell wierd/weird? okay then, it was strange. problem solved.**

**btw i may redo earlier chapters. the plot will still be the same but ill juust change perspectives.**

**Gertrude xx check out _my life_ and _when i was your man _and review!**


	11. Memories

**It's not much but I need to get a move on with the story. Here goes**

_Zach_

_The girls climbed into the helicopter. They were excited for their first year at Gallagher. Cammie hasn't been very well ever since she was poisoned last week, so she was left behind. I don't know what it will be like without Joe at Gallagher, and I can't imagine a whole year without my little Morgan. She is so excited, and keeps going on about everything. So we prepared to fly off to the mansion where I met my one true love. _

Cammie

I opened my eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief. The potion was only a sleeping one. I thought Josh had gone and fed me a memory modifier. The gang must have rescued me and taken me here to winter lodge, to be safe. But then I noticed the baby hadn't kicked recently. I put a hand on my flat stomach. How long had I been out?

"Where's Morg?" I muttered to myself, as I left my room.

"CAAAAAM!" The yell could only belong to Bex. I smiled. My best friend would help me out.

She ran up to me. "It was Tina who poisoned you coz she knew about-"

"Tina Walters?" I said in shock, "Poison?"

"-the memory modification and thought she could kill you before you remembered but used the wrong poison and so you're alive and also they want to send usd into the president's party, thanks for the tip by the way, and-" bex just continued going on and on as if I never spoke so I had to interrupt and find out.

"Bex... Bex! REBBECCA BLOODY BAXTER LISTEN TO ME!" she looked at me in shock.

Then...

I remembered...

The bag...

I turned and ran. Up the stairs... out onto the roof and grabbed onto the side of Zach's helicopter as it left. leaving a very confused Bex at the bottom

**So theres Gertrude's next update.**

**so how am i?**

**well ive been gone so long I doubt you can remember who I am! well if you cant im youre fave brit 14 year old called Gertrude. bet you don't know many.**

**Apparently I'm repopulating the world after a zombie apocalypse don't ask ha-ha **

**But im fine, thanks**

**How are you?**

**please review my awesome people**

** Gertrude xx**


End file.
